train tracks
by mschmnged
Summary: mitsuo goes on a walk and discovers a knocked out human on the train tracks. what will happen? mitsouxhansuma


Ross 3

Sparkling like gold, the sun in the sky slowly lowered over the horizon.  
The lush rolling emerald hills seemed to sing in the beauty of it all.  
The birds sang and the flowers bloomed in many vibrant colors and fragrances.  
Little gardens gnomes whistled their way to work, fairies danced and played  
and the unicorns pranced over open fields.

What the Frick, is this going to be a fairy tale????  
Oooook, story change.

Thunder bellowed like a million beasts in a fierce combat.  
Rain plummeted like sharp needles as bitter as ice and  
the winds blow by with all its vigor.  
The barren trees of fall crack and waver beneath the pressure and  
mighty gray clouds suppress all hope to nothingness.   
No happiness could survive.  
Ooooooh, mucho better.

Mitsou, dense enough to go out for a walk at this time,  
is lost beyond belief in this desolate area.  
The hills, no more lush in green than dust, seem to swell in anger and  
the flowers are no longer, just bristly weeds and harsh thorns.  
mitsou pressed on in hope of the slightest resemblance in anything to help him home.  
Yet nothing seems to resemble the fairy tale beauty it had beheld once before.  
In a lucky chance, he staggered upon the edge of a steep hill which led into a gully  
where the wind no longer blew and the rain not as hard.  
Snatching onto bushes and braches he tried to leisurely lower himself into  
the mini valley where, in the center, extended a railroad track.  
Seeing this, in his twisted little optimistic bubbled utopia, as a faultless way to find home, he set out once more against the raging weather.  
Yet he did not get much farther until he stopped dead in his tracks and  
peered through the dense rain.

// w-what is that//

A dark huddled form lied outstretched on the rusted tracks, not moving at all. Uncofertable with his situation, mitsou thought of retreating back up the hillside,  
but didn't want to entangle himself in a worthless battle with the storm.  
Hitching up the color of his windbreaker, he inched forward cauciously.

// aw man aw man aw man…//

when he reached the foot of the figure, he tiptoed towards the front where he saw…  
a mass of messy black fur.

// AGH!!! ITS AN ANIMAL!!// his mind screamed and erged him to run away,   
but his weary laiden feet would not more for the life of him.  
He peered closer through the rain to figure it must be… human?? Yes, human!  
But the human being was in the worst of shape,  
naked, black with bruises and mud, smeared with blood, and  
a layer of frost smothered him.  
Kneeling, mitsou investigated the body to his full extent, though the…  
man, it must be, was roughed up and beaten, he seems lean and muscular  
and must be very tall when standing.  
With a quavering hand, mitsou grabbed a bit of the man's long black hair and  
brought his face to meet his own.  
The face was also beaten up, with a stream of blood flowing from his soft lips and  
one of his closed eyes blue, but the untouched skin was very fair.  
Mitsou, astounded at his find, at first didn't hear it. The second time as well.  
But as the third whistle blew, his head snapped up as he remembered…

// oh shit, we're on a rail road track. //

//oh shit, we're on a railroad track. //  
Sure enough, the blaring roar of a man made beast tore  
through the all other apposers, aspiring for the ultimate slaughter.  
Of coarse, this is only in mitsou's eyes. He is the ultimate slaughter.  
Mitsou passed from his body and exploded to the stormy sky.  
This shocked him none whatsoever, yet the sighting of his own soaked body  
crouched over the limp beaten form of that man on the tracks as a alacrity train  
raced for them shocked his spirit form right back to his body.  
comprehended what he had seen, Mitsou went into instant panic  
and strained his psyche for an escape route. casing his arms around the  
man's masculine body, he shifted all his strength to his knees to lift  
the heavy body of bones, sinew and muscle.  
Only to be forced back down.  
"WHAT THE HELL??"  
Franticly, mitsou searched the body until he found that the man's arms  
and legs were bound to the rusty tracks. It was so obvious and out in the open,  
that mitsou thought that he could just kill himself now so his stupidity   
wouldn't corrupt the world any longer. Jamming his shaking hands in his pockets,  
he only found rubbish and nothing more.

//Dammit! That's right, I never had a knife//

He never felt more insane in his life when realized the binds were only   
pieces of cloth tied together.  
He relaxed and began to undo the first knot.

//these guys musta been a bunch of dumbasses. //

WOOTWOOT!!!

" DAMMIT!! Fucking train, go away!"

His sweating fingers fumbled for the knots, on his last sane nerve.  
Finally got them all off and snaked his weak arms around the bloody torso and  
lifted once more with all of his might.  
Thank god the body lifted, but mitsou could barely hold him.  
Turning and peering through the blurry rain, he strained his eyes to see the curve  
in the tracks and the monster that was curving with it.  
It was huge, mitsou had never seen a train so big in his puny life,  
and though he might be exaggerating, he didn't care, because it could still murder him. The train, all black and shiny sleek, rumbled and rampaged through  
and came within seconds of mitsou as he snapped out of his deer in headlights trance.  
His fear stricken eyes bulged then slammed shut as he threw his whole body weight and the man's that he was carrying towards the rocky side of the tracks.  
And he made it.  
When they battered to the frozen ground, mitsou grasped the chilly body,  
and buried his blonde drenched head into the masculine chest.  
Ignoring the jagged painful rocks that they were laying on and the spitefully cold rain that splattered their pale bodies, he listened to the smooth rhythm of the  
man's calming heart…  
thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump…  
and Mitsou drifted back into his dark conscious.


End file.
